Anphillia Genesis
Anphillia Genesis is a popular persistent world spin-off of the version 1 Anphillia module. It is a roleplay module first and foremost, yet the PvP presence is high and a big part of this module. The module is a good versus evil module, so some classes are limited to one faction. Customizations The Anphillia Genesis module has a strong focus on balance between all classes, skills and feats. This is achieved by custom scripts and in some cases overrides. Unlike hak paks, overrides are not required to log onto the server. Overrides use .2da files to modify the game data. Most .2da's are server-side, which means they are not required to be downloaded by the players. Others are optional for players to download, required only for players that want to use the expanded and new spells and shapes. The new and added spells to the various classes have a strong emphasis on being either powerful offensive spells or buff spells. The new and expanded shapes for the shifters are very focused one specific trait, such as hiding or damage resistance against various types of damage. These balance attempts require that some of the D&D rules are bent and broken. The emphasis is on buffing weaker abilities as opposed to nerfing strong ones, leading to a module with strong characters and very strong NPCs to offer a challenge for the PCs. Customization of PCs is another big part of Anphillia Genesis. Using a modified version of CEP's own crafting menu, a PC can change the appearance and color of any armor, shield, helmet and weapon at no gold cost or dice rolls. Custom functions offer additional changes such as hiding visual effects on weapons, removing the appearance of a cloak, and more of that nature. As a roleplay module, Anphillia Genesis has much room for DMs to operate in. DMs have many powerful custom functions at their disposal; some of these allow them to change almost anything on a PC or NPC without the use of Leto or other character altering software. Still, DM presence on Anphillia Genesis is optional, with the many persistent quests it offers. The creation and maintenance of Anphillia Genesis are credited to TheMothMan, who is one person, not a team as in many module projects. Origins Originally created by Vico and Eyesolated, the public release of the Anphillia Module has spawned many spin offs. The Anphillia Genesis module is a heavily modified version of Anphillia v1, the first public release by Vico and Eyesolated. This release contained only two PC factions. Like the original public release, Anphillia Genesis still uses Ambrosia Tradeskill System (ATS) and not Craftable Natural Resources (CNR). While Anphillia Genesis is a module built from the frame and scripts of Anphillia v1, it houses a few of the Anphillia v2 core scripts — all credited to Vico and Eyesolated. Anphillia Genesis does not have any association with any other Anphillia modules out there. Module setup Anphillia Genesis takes place in the Forgotten Realms universe. It is set on a small island called Anphillia that is the home to three small factions — Axfell, Cleaven and Ranzington. Only two factions are selectable by the player, Axfell and Cleaven. Axfells have their fort in the northeast side of the island. It houses PCs and NPCs of evil alignments. Cleavens have their fort in the northwest side of the island. It houses PCs and NPCs of good alignments. Ranzington, the third faction, the one not playable by PCs, is located on the south side of Anphillia. They are of a neutral alignment. The island is noticeably smaller in size than the original Anphillia but holds many caves and dungeons to explore. Amongst the playerbase, the more infamous dungeon to explore is Condor's Scream. It holds puzzles, secrets, treasure and henchmen. Anphillia Genesis has a high difficulty and requires extensive knowledge about the game from the player's side if she or he is to thrive. It offers a challange in PvM even from the first levels all the way to epic levels. The mobs are strong and plentiful and death by their hands is not uncommon. Since Anphillia Genesis takes place a long time after a war began between the Axfells and the Cleavens, there is little to no courtesy between any of the three factions. Every so often, the alarm sounds as one faction attacks the other. War is a way of life on Anphillia Genesis. External links * Anphillia Genesis map * Module public release category:gameworlds